


Bound

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [39]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I was trying for porn honest!, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr had seen Hamilton at his worst moments, but he had never seen Hamilton as utterly destroyed as at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

** 1789 **

"Attorney General Burr."

"Secretary Hamilton." Burr looked at Hamilton carefully, as though if his gaze fell too heavily on the other man he would buckle under the pressure. Hamilton was... Burr had seen Hamilton in every state imaginable. He had seen him run himself ragged and sick during the war; he had seen him stopping only for food and rest while fighting for the Constitution.

He had never seen Hamilton as utterly destroyed as at that moment.

"What do you want, Burr? I have work to do." Hamilton's voice, usually loud and strong or cracking from overuse, just sounded tired, as though every worde depleted his energy a little more.

"Your wife is worried about you." It was true; Eliza had said as much to Theodosia the last time the two had met. However, Burr's reasons for disturbing Hamilton in his office had nothing to do with her.

"Eliza knows why I have to do this. She understands what Congress expects-"

"What do they expect?" Damn it, this was what Burr hated the most about his position. No matter how hard he tried, he was always out of the loop. He could never understand even those few he counted as friends as completely as he would have wished.

"They want a full financial report. Every cent in and out of my office, every plan I've got. That wouldn't be so bad, but they want this in four months. Four, Burr! I swear that they're all out to get me!"

"Well, you certainly haven't made any friends in Congress, quite the opposite." Hamilton bristled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Simply that your attitude and constant need to say what you believe have managed to put you at odds with everyone except President Washington. You're a shit politician, Alexander." The tension throughout Hamilton's body didn't go away, but it did shift almost imperceptibly.

"So you're using my Christian name now," Hamilton said. "That's quite unusual these days, Mr. Burr, sir."

"You seem as though you need to be grounded." Burr slid his hand into Hamilton's hair, slipping away the ribbon that held it back. It was as though nothing had changed in the decade since Burr had last had to bring Hamilton to task.

"How do you want me tonight, sir?" Hamilton said. Burr considered the ribbon in his hand.

"No sex tonight," he said. "This isn't about that now." It had never been truly sexual, this game that they played. True, they had sex, but it was purely incidental and, at this moment, it was not what Hamilton needed. This was about someone bringing Hamilton back down to earth and making him concentrate on what was important.

"Sir?"

"Do you need to sleep or eat more, Alexander?" Hamilton bowed his head obediently when Burr's hand slipped to the back of his neck. At the base of his scalp a few gray hairs had begun to appear, but otherwise Burr could almost imagine that they were back in 1776.

"Sleep, sir. I can - I can eat while I work, but I haven't slept since..." Hamilton lapsed into silence. His eyes already seemed to be drooping, but if Burr knew anything it was that Hamilton would need more encouragement to get any meaningful amount of sleep. If left to his own devices, he would no doubt go back to work after a mere two or three hours.

"All right, Alexander. We'll get you to bed. But first give me your hands." Hamilton obeyed, slightly confused, but his eyes widened when Burr began to loop the ribbon around his wrists. With this knot, if Hamilton tried to pull the ribbon apart it would only grow tighter. It would be easy enough to get out of, really, but this wasn't about forcing Hamilton down or trapping him.

Sometimes the show of dominance was enough to put Hamilton under, and this was one of those times.

Hamilton placidly allowed himself to be led to the cot in the corner of the office. Burr frowned. There was only one blanket and pillow, but he would hate to ask Hamilton if he had any others when he was already half down. He would have to make do.

Burr guided Hamilton down only the cot, and he could instantly see how the tension drained from his body as soon as he laid down. With Hamilton's wrists tied, he couldn't take off his waistcoat and shirt completely, but nevertheless Burr began to undo the buttons. Hamilton seemed content to simply let him do his work, but as Burr undid his cravat Hamilton squirmed and tried to lean up. Burr pressed gently into the hollow of his throat, making him pause.

"No, Alexander," he said.

"I wan' to kiss you," Hamilton murmured. Burr felt warm arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach and ruthlessly suppressed it.

"Not tonight," he said, running a hand through Hamilton's hair. "Tonight is for sleeping."

"You could sleep with me." Burr allowed himself a chuckle, but at the same time he tugged at the ribbon like a horse's reins. Not quite a warning, but enough to show Hamilton that they wouldn't be doing any of that.

"Just rest. Do you want me to stay?" Hamilton nodded, and Burr pulled a chair over to the side of the cot, ready for a long night.

Hamilton was already asleep, completely exhausted from working himself nearly to death. Burr gently kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him. In the morning, he would do his best to feed him a proper meal before Hamilton once again went back to work, frantically trying to fulfill the impossible demands of a Congress that was hoping for him to crash and burn. Outside, factions were forming, the war for their new nation just beginning, but here...

Here, just for a moment, Burr could catch a glimpse of a clear blue sky.


End file.
